


Trading Freedom

by Nymph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Feels, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, other pairings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymph/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean meant to mention to Captain Levi of the French Army that he had taken in a lowly German foot solider by the name Marco Bodt, he never meant it to be as a prisoner under the same people Marco deserted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for andsuddenlyragnarok (tumblr) because they were my Snk Secret Santa!
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction in an extremely long time so please leave some constructive criticism, or tell me if you enjoyed it, and if I were to post more, would you possibly read it? My spelling and grammar are particularly bad so also please let me know of any mistakes 
> 
> To andsuddenlyragnarok:
> 
> I apologize completely for the fact that not quite like the AU like you had wanted. I got this idea stuck in my head a few days ago, and found it trumped all the ideas. Still, I hope you enjoy it! Your opinion matters the most to me because it is a gift for you! Please let me know if you would like me to continue this, send me an ask via tumblr and I will let you know where I see this fanfiction going in terms of plot.

** 14th of June 1940 – Defeat of Paris **

_Jean are you a traitor?_

The question was soft, yet so loud the Frenchmen nearly believed it had been spoken aloud. He glanced to his left, drawing his amber eyes back towards his companion. Cold gray eyes, that of a man that had seen way too much far war in his age, staring back at him with a hint of distrust. A hint of emotion that quickly fled before it had a chance to settle.

“What is it boy?” The man spoke, raising his voice, void of the traces emotion one usually carried. It was almost robotic. Jean didn't like it. Then again, in the years before the army, the youngest of the pair was used to being pampered by his mother. Used to the girls falling all over him and his considerable good looks.  Although many of the older folk believed he was foolish for joining the army at such a young age. Jean never paid them any heed. After all, now he was the one fighting for their country, while the civilians tried helpless to flee, or hide in their homes. 

Only a few men with little military training had joined the fight after the first wave of Germans came in. But a little more than a month since the German's first attacked, and the French were doing more running the actual fighting.

It was like they were merely target practice for Hitler’s men. Inwardly, Jean thanked god that he was still alive. But the sharp pang of bullets made him think perhaps not for long. Not even the light weight British machine gun would help him and his companion against their opponents. A steadying hand on his arm, Levi much too short, not that he'd ever say that aloud to the man, to reach his shoulder.

Oddly, Jean found it comforting, letting himself be lead back down the shadows of the streets and away from the steady beats of the German's footsteps. Steps that would forever clomp in his head.

"We're going back to the barracks, it's too dangerous here for the two of us alone. We'll regroup with the others, and see where we are with getting reinforcements." The barracks. Aka a civilian’s abandoned building far away from the majority of the fighting. Jean was surprised no one had found the person in his personal room yet. Then again, the only one who ever cleaned anything was Levi, and even the stone eyed male refused to step into the room of a teenager. "Let's go!" The Captain's stern voice hissed, drawing Jean back, more roughly ten he had the first time. But accomplishing the task of pulling the two hair toned male from his thoughts.

Thoughts that brought his first question back to his mind.

_Jean are you a traitor?_

* * *

It was much too quiet as they approached the deemed 'safe house'. And once again the nervousness of Jean came through as he carelessly played with the gun in his hands. He'd only actually fired it three times during their journey back, and all three times Levi had to shoot himself, killing the men Jean did not. After that, Levi sternly told the other to run and don't worry about shooting. Leave the shooting to one who was actually going to hit the German's, and miss or catch their shoes, and waste the bullets that should be going through the German's heads. When Jean looked rather upset about the matter, he was once again shoved further as the short man grumbled that he would get it eventually.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Levi hurried his pace a fraction, eye brows furrowed in concentration, the only thus far sign of the man being worried for what happened to his team. 

Petra Ral - The onsite medic who was also quite good with a gun, for a girl, and the only one informed of Jean's guest. Another reason why he was sure Levi would've known about it earlier, but true to her word, she had kept it a secret, even from the man she loved the most.

Gunther Schultz, Oulo Bozado and Erd Gin making up the final three members of what was left of a thirty-man squad. A mere six left of thirty since the start of the battle, and still low on food and bullets. But each skilled in their own right.

There's was a feminine scream from the building, definitely Petra, unless one of the other men had managed that soprano not from their lungs and Jean stiffened. Levi hesitated, and for once the younger boy realized, that even the bravest, strongest if those all could be a little afraid in times like these. The door in front of them burst one from the inside, and one by one German soldiers marched from the building they had called home for weeks, the rest of the squad hauled out amongst them. The only thing keeping Levi from shooting all he bastards being the fact that their guns were better, and the minute he shot off a bullet all his comrades would be bead. Jean looked still at first glance, but after a long look you could see the steady fear in his eyes, the shaking of his knees.

A final person was forced com the building, the freckled boy not much older than Jean, he looked up towards Jean, blood trickling slowly down the corner of his lip, and one eye nearly swelled shut. Well at least he put up a fight. He smiled faintly, despite the situation.

Jean almost smiled back. But something hard, probably the butt of a gun, hit the back of his head and his world faded to black.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any good? I know it's short. 
> 
> Ages for the characters had to be altered a bit to fit with enlistment ages at this time:  
> Jean & Marco: 17 closer to 18  
> Levi: Unknown (it is unknown to us in the manga/anime so I like to keep it that way)


End file.
